DOS MINATO en MUNDOS PARALELOS
by aniyasha
Summary: La ultima misión salio muy mal. eran lo que pensaban los dos Minato que vivían vidas tan distintas así como su forma de ser, tan distintos. en una dimensión existía un Minato frió y déspota con la gente, sobre todo contra Kushina. en otro Mundo el minato tranquilo y alegre enamorado de la pelirroja. el infierno se congela cuando ambos cambian su vida y conocen la otra dimensión.


**NI HAO.- AQUÍ YO DE NUEVO reportándome con una historia nueva, es un regalo para celebrar EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**Las hermanitas Naranja llevaron a cabo el Juego de Hermanita Invisible, por lo que abra muchas historias para celebrar nuestro aniversario.**

**A TODAS MIS HERMANAS Y LECTORES, quiero agradecerles su apoyo con este movimiento que empezó hace un año. Mil gracias a Bella por iniciarlo, y agradezco la oportunidad de ser la líder actual de este movimiento.**

**Atreves de este periodo hemos hecho muchas actividades, IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA es una Hermandad.**

**Mil gracias por cada palabra de aliento para nosotros, porque sin ustedes habría dejado de escribir hace mucho, sin embargo siempre me alientan a seguir, y así lo haré.**

**VAMOS POR EL SEGUNDO AÑO, ARRIBA IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**PARA AME NO YORU "SOFI"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOS MINATO EN UN MUNDO PARALELO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Aniyasha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La explosión fue devastadora, todo el lugar se derrumbo. Minato estuvo a punto de quedarse atrapado en esa torre y morir en la misión. Afortunadamente su cuerpo le permitió moverse lo suficiente para poder escapar. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y adolorido a causa del impacto, respiraba agitadamente. Su mirada azul recorrió el lugar y suspiro. Se levanto con incomodidad, se aseguro que todo estuviera en orden y prosiguió su camino de vuelta a Konoha.

Había cumplido la misión…

Era media noche cuando por fin pudo ver la entrada de la aldea. Su ánimo mejoro mucho y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos. Mañana a primera hora entregaría el reporte de la misión, hoy, lo que más deseaba era poder abrazar a Kushina y dormir un tiempo con ella.

-Buenas noches.- saludo cortes mente a los vigilantes del lugar. Ellos lo miraron intrigados y solo respondieron con un asentamiento de cabeza.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Entro silenciosamente por la ventana al departamento de Kushina, quería despertarla, su mirada se centro en la princesa dormida.

Se acerco lo suficiente a la cama y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos. Se acuchillo cerca de ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-Te amo

Los ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos y lo miraron con terror.

Minato se sorprendió de la mirada de ella sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?.- pregunto Kushina sujetando firmemente su sabana.

Él frunció el ceño.

-vivo contigo.- trato de acercarse, pero ella comenzó a llorar. Y eso lo detuvo.- ¿que te sucede?.

Kushina cerró los ojos y lloro cubriéndose la cara con la sabana.

Minato trataba de acercarse, estaba desorientado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?. Espero a que ella se calmara y aceptara su presencia.

Ella no quería mirarlo, era más malvado de lo que pensaba. Se atrevió a soltar la sabana y centrar su mirada sobre la azul.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Kushina con una voz ronca.- no se cuantas veces quieres que te diga que lamento mucho haber dicho que eras mi novio.- vio la mirada extraña de él.- solo era una misión, se lo mucho que me detestas, se que no soy digna de nada, siempre me lo has dicho.

-Espera.- Minato se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama.- Kushina ¿Qué te sucede?.- le tomo la mano y ella la jalo.- te amo.- repitió.- nunca seria capaz de tratarte mal.- vio la cara de incredulidad.- eres mi máximo tesoro.

-Deja de burlarte de mi.- ella trato de encararlo con mala cara.

Él se levanto desesperado del comportamiento extraño y prendió la luz de la habitación.

Para mirarla con mayor claridad, pero su sorpresa fue enorme. La habitación estaba en completo orden, no había nada tirado, se dio vuelta en búsqueda de los posters de Fugaku y Hiashi llenos de kunais, pero no encontró nada. Se encamino al guardarropa y busco sus cosas, su sorpresa iba en aumento, ropa que nunca había visto estaba ahí, y las cosas de él habían desaparecido. Salió del cuarto, se encamino a la sala y el recorrido en el departamento que hizo le confirmo que algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

Llego nuevamente a la habitación y se encontró con una temerosa Kushina sentada en la cama y mirándolo extrañamente.

Èl se sentó en la esquina de la cama con cierto temor.

Ninguno de los dos hablo. El silencio cayo en la habitación. La pelirroja no sabía por que él había registrado su casa como si buscara algo y no lo encontrara. Tenía miedo de su venganza. Tenía miedo de él.

-No sé qué sucede.- reconoció el rubio y se atrevió a verla.- regrese de una misión que había durado mas de un mes. – Respiro profundamente.- no es una de tus bromas ¿verdad?.- pregunto esperanzado.

-Tú y yo no nos llevamos, no tendría por que hacerte bromas.- sus palabras eran susurros.

-¡Eso es falso!.- su tono de voz aumento.- tu y yo nos casaremos dentro de seis meses. Tenemos de novios 3 años, dos meses, ocho días.

-¡Eres muy cruel!.- su mirada violeta lo miro con resentimiento.- ¿Cómo un monstro puede estar a tu lado?.- él quería replicar pero ella alzo la mano.- eso es lo que siempre me has dicho.- sonrió tristemente.- te recordare algunas cosas, cuando éramos niños hubo un tiempo en que te gane, como no hacerlo si yo soy el contenedor del Kyuubi, tu a partir de ese instante me odiaste por completo, nadie podía ser mas fuerte que tu, el genio de Konoha.- su voz era ahogada.- haz hecho mi vida miserable. – sus ojos no resistieron mas y comenzaron a llorar.- siempre me haz recordado que soy una forastera y un mostro.

Él no pudo evitar abrazarla, la acuno como siempre lo hacia cada vez que estaba triste.

Y ella se envolvió en ese calor y aroma, su chakra sintió algo especial, el Kyuubi le mostro una imagen irreal, una donde alguien parecida a ella lo besaba, varios recuerdos de él llegaron a su mente como si fueran propios, fue tan solo un segundo, pero supo que ese no era él Minato que conocía. Lo empujo y lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Minato Namikaze.- contesto confundido por toda la situación.- me fui a una misión y destruí el lugar con un rasenga, llegue en el momento precisó cuando ese Ninja junto la energía del chakra en una especie de esfera que suministraba poder a todo el lugar. No tuve mucho tiempo, ese lugar absorbía energía y había muchos ninjas custodiando el sitio. Se me hizo fácil destruirlo de esa forma. Todo explotó, Salí herido, el lugar estaba devastado, busque dentro de las ruinas y todo estaba desintegrado, pensé que era normal. Pero algo paso.

-Un flujo de energía diferente te cubre.- Kushina le tomo la mano e hizo un sello.- no eres de este lugar, no perteneces a Konoha.

-Imposible.- susurro èl mirándola fijamente.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver, no somos amigos, no somos novios, no somos nada.- cada palabra la decía con pesar ya que ella si lo amaba.- aquí, tú me odias…

El negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

-Si existe un Minato y yo estoy en su lugar, es muy posible…

-Que él este en la otra dimensión.- le partió el alma verlo tan confundido y triste, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, se notaba que venía de una misión muy ardua, estaba completamente sucio. Su corazón se hablando.- en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, te recomiendo ir mañana con el Hokage, él te ayudara.- se levanto de la cama, quedando visible su piyama lila.- debes de tener hambre, te preparare algo.- se encamino a la cocina.- puedes bañarte, hoy serás mi invitado.- registro dentro del guarda ropa y encontró un traje ninja de hombre, en cierta ocasión lo compro y nunca se atrevió a darlo.- ponte esto.- le entrego la ropa.- tienes que descansar, nada puedes hacer en este momento.- se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo.

Minato trajo duro ante la imagen de Kushina. Por kami. Nunca la había visto en un camisón tan, tan, sexy. El escote dejaba a la vista su pecho, al caminar movía las caderas de una forma hipnótica, cuando buscaba la ropa se le remarco su trasero y estuvo a punto de gemir al ver su ropa interior. Claro ella no lo noto. Se hizo cargo de la situación con una calma, que lo descontrolo. Este era un mundo muy raro.

Deseaba fervientemente que su Kushina estuviera bien.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

En la otra dimensioné…

Minato se encaminaba a Konoha, cumplió la misión aun que estuvo muy difícil. Pero como era de esperarse, él siendo un genio pudo con el enemigo. Ahora lo que más se le apetecía era dormir en su cómoda cama y no despertar hasta en dentro de una semana. Sus pasos se apresuraron al ver la entrada de Konoha, pensó en los escombros de la torre, ese sujeto no quedo con vida, se desintegro con tanta energía acumulada. Utilizar el rasengan fue su última alternativa. Salió del bosque y a menos de un metro de la entrada sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y lo besaba sin pudor alguno.

El sabor de esos labios era celestial, así que se permitió besar y tocar. Sus manos la abrazaron.

Kushina sintió algo diferente, se aparto de él mirándolo intrigada.

El rubio se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién era la loca que lo besaba, hizo una mueca de asco.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte tomate que no quiero nada contigo.

Los ojos violetas lo miraban con tantos sentimientos.

-¿Dónde está?.- grito ella y lo agarro por el chaleco ninja, sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad.- tú no eres mi Mina-chan.

Él se quito del agarre y la miro con la frialdad de siempre, ya estaba acostumbrado a verla con una apariencia del Kyuubi.

-Aparte de monstro te has vuelto loca.- negó con la cabeza.- estoy cansado, lo que mas deseó es dormir y que nadie moleste, no tengo tiempo para tus loqueras tomate.- paso a lado de ella.

Kushina lo intercepto y lo agarro de la mano. Sus miradas se entre lazaron

Azul y Rojo unidos.

En un segundo, imágenes vinieron a su mente, ella siendo tratada tan mal por él.

-Tú no eres mi Mina-chan.- dijo la voz distorsionada, la capa de chakra era del Kyuubi y comenzaba a cubrirla.- Devuélvemelo.- y comenzó atacarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HASTA AQUÍ, si lo se raro T-T

Es mi regalo para mi querida hermana Sofi, feliz aniversario HERMANITA, disculpa la tardanza pero no me gustaba ninguna historia para ti, ya que todas las que escribía eran pervertidas y ese no es tu gusto, así que al final me salió esta historia que será al menos de tres capitulo.

Espero que te guste con todo mi cariño para ti. TE QUIERO.

FELIZ PRIMER ANIVERSARIO

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

MIL gracias por acompañarnos en este año.


End file.
